Alot on your plate
by 1930s-secret
Summary: Orihime becomes Grimmjows slave. not in a perverted way the category is a mixture od everythign actually, and the characters are actually many more than jusr Inoue and Grimmjow. Will be long and indeed addictive.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. It would be pleasant is Tite Kubo were not to sue me.

The Sun was setting over the skies of Karakura town. In one small apartment home was the young Orihime. She stood in front her sink washing some dishes, humming a little tune. Suddenly, she hears shuffling. She turned her head and shut the sink off as she stares into the darkness of her living room.

"Hello?" She calls nervously. With plate and sponge in hand she wandered through the doorway that leads to her living room. With her free hand she flicked on the flash light.

CRASH! He plate was now smashed on the floor as she stood with wide eyes and shaky hands.

Across from her on_ her _couch was the one person she would never expect to be seated so comfortably. She uttered his name.

"G-G-Gri…. Grimmjow!?" She stuttered.

Yes it indeed was. He sat with his arms folded with a frown and his casual angry eyes. His foot on her couch and his hand hung over the back of the couch.

"Y-you're… In my house…. With your foot on my couch!!!" She shakily pointed as she spoke. In a flash he was right in front of her.

"Shut up, woman, yer' comin' with me." He said yanking on her shaky arm. She paniced immediately.

"What!??? No!!! Please no!!! I don't want to go back to Hueco Mundo!!!!" She cried flailing and trying to escape. The Arrancar scoffed.

"I aint' taking you there, stupid!" He spat at her.

She stared at him, "What???" He was dragging her by now. "W-Wait then were are you taking me!??" She squealed as he yanked her out her own front door. Then her eyes widened as she caught sight of what he was showing her.

In front of her door lying in a pool of his own blood was Ichigo Kurosaki. Orihime screamed and ran to his side.

"Fix him." Grimmjow ordered.

Orihime turned to look at Grimmjow. "How did this happen???" There was a gash in the boy's torso. A deep one.

"We fought. He almost die so I thought I'd bring him here to heal up."

Orihime raised a brow at the tall Arrancar. "W-What??? If you did this to him… Why do you want him healed???" She stared up at him confused.

"So I can fight him again." He stated, "and again, and again and again, and again!"

Orihime's jaw dropped.

"I want him to always be around to fight over and over!!!" He said grinning psychotically. "Now heal!!!"

Orihime flinched and begun using her healing reject. Though Grimmjow made no sense she did not want Ichigo to die.

Time passed and Ichigo was healed and asleep on her bed, breathing silently. In her kitchen she and Grimmjow were talking. Orihime stood with her hands folded in front looking oh so nervous, while Grimmjow stood with his hands in his pockets.

"So since I'm gonna' fight Ichigo whenever I want, I'll need ya to always be there to heal him." Grimmjow began, "So I've decided. Now you belong to me."

Orihime's eyes widened. Was she hearing correctly? Was he kidding?

"E-excuse me!???" She said, now more scared than ever.

"I said you belong to me now."

Orihime gulped, "what?"

Grimmjow growled and stomped his foot into the ground loudly, it echoed in the home. He got up in her face and shouted, "YOU BELONG TO ME!!! Ya got it!??"

Orihime, with her eyes ever so wide shook. "I… I get it…"

Grimmjow folded his arms irritated at the girl. "You will always pbey my rules from now on."

"W-Wait, I can't belong to you!!!" Orihime interrupts, "That's just…" She stopped seeing Grimmjow's face go dark and angry.

"Are ya' tellin' me no?" He said darkly. He grabbed her face, his thumb on one cheek and the rest of his fingers on her other cheek. He gripped hard.

"Cuz it'd be a shame if I'd have to tear yer' jaw off that pretty face of yours."

Orihime felt her body shake all over. There was no doubt he wouldn't do it and she knew this for sure.

She gulped, "n-no… I wasn't telling you no… I…" She bit her bottom lip, "I belong to you."

"Good." Grimmjow says, pinching her cheek and yanking on it.

"Oww oww oww!!!!" She flails.

"Now let's get something straight here." He lets go of her now red cheek.

"This whole thing is between you and me. No telling berry over there, or anyone! And if ya be a good little slave and do what I say and keep this a secret… I promise ya I won't let Ichigo and you ever die." Orihime gazed up at him rubbing her cheek. "R-really???"

Grimmjow nodded and took a step away from her.

Orihime's gaze went from happy to serious. "Why… Why are you doing this Grimmjow??? What if the Espada were to find out???"

Grimmjow snorted. He remember the day Ichigo intruded, how they fought and he nearly died. How Ichigo saved him, and how they narrowly escaped the clutches of the Arrancar. He also remembered his feelings.

"Ichigo is my pray. And only _mine_. No one will ever touch him but me, and he will always be around for me to fight. I don't want the most fun thing ever to just disappear at the hands of an unworthy person." Grimmjow stared Orihime in the eye. Orihime was still confused but she supposed she understood a little.

"…Okay…" She said and looked down. "Sir…?" She peeked up at him to see if he was alright with the addressing.

Grimmjow smirked, "That's more like it." He then looked around.

"Now go to bed."

Orihime blinked, "uh… o-okay…" She left her kitchen and took a seat on her sofa. She glared at the kitchen. She couldn't see Grimmjow in there.  
She lied down and let out a sigh.

_This is bad… And weird…._ She thought.

~SO I know my other fanfic is a yaoi and it's odd I'm making this one but don't worry, I may even make a GrimmXichi yaoi. My -man fanfic is on Hiatus. =`_= no It's not because Katsura Hoshino is I'm just having Yaoi block. Yes there will be romance, as I said in the beginning thingy, it's just about everything! ~


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own bleach or any of it's crazy amazing characters. I'm just another bored teenager posting stories of it. No crucifixion from the law, if I may beg…

* * *

Orihime awoke with a deep pain in her back. Since Ichigo was in her bed she had to sleep on her couch making her discover to _never_ sleep on it _ever. _She sat up and rubbed her back. "Ohh… Ouch…" She stood up and stretched her arms. Maybe it was all a dream?

She crept to her bedroom and opened the door. No one was on it. She smiled.

"Phew… It really was just a dream." The moment she turned around she bumped her nose against a firm chest.

"You're awake," said a calm voice. She glared up to see Ichigo's face. Her face went red immediately.

"A-AAHHH!!!" She stepped back a few and suddenly tripped over her basket in her room.

Ichigo's eyes widened and he rushed over to help her up. She rubbed the back of her head. "So it wasn't a dream..." She muttered.

Ichigo helped the clumsy girl to her feet. "Be careful… Wait a dream?"

"I thought all that happened last night was a dream," she said laughing nervously. Then it shot her. _Grimmjow_. A sweat drop dripped from her head.

"Well it wasn't… Look… Thanks. If it weren't for you I'd be dead. I just don't know how you found me."

Orihime blinked. "W-what?" Then she thought. _Oh… Maybe he passed out before Grimmjow took him here…_

She again laughed nervously,"oh well… I was doing my… Evening jogging!!! Then… I saw you!"

Ichigo blinked, "ohh… I see… Well thank you anyway."

Orihime nodded. "Can I get you something to drink??? Are you hungry???"

Ichigo smiled and waved his hand, "no no I'm good… I'd better head home actually… My sisters must be worried."

Orihime nodded a bit disappointed. "Oh… Oh… Well ok…" She led Ichigo to the door. As Ichigo waved goodbye and walked away Orihime felt her heart tingle, and radiate throughout her entire body.

"Ichigo…" She said silently to herself as he walked away. Orihime quickly dashed inside and took a quick shower. When she stepped outside she got chills. It was near the end of fall, making it quite cold. She took a jacket with her. As she walked along she found herself becoming paranoid. She feared she'd see Grimmjow poke his frightening face out and demand from her. She also feared she'd actually spot him attack Ichigo.

She couldn't stand seeing a loved one get hurt in such a way, and she was well aware how crazy Grimmjow could get. He had a thrill for the fight, and it scared her. Orihime shook her head. She should've known better than to be such a coward. She lifted her head high and marched along. Literally, and people stared at her strangely.

She stopped at the market to gather some food, she knew she was running out. Having no job she was signed up for food stamps, so that was good. She got her food and left the market with bags in hand. As she passed down an empty street she suddenly felt she was being followed. She gulped and walked a little bit faster. _Just a little bit further_… She told herself. Her heart raced and suddenly she was stopped by two guys coming out from a street and standing in front of her. They were big and looked like they were up to no good.

"…Uhmm…" She uttered, "e-excuse me…"

"Hehehe" chuckled one of them, "were d'ya think you're going, girl?" He put his hand on her shoulder. Orihime gulped and felt sick to her stomach.

"I have to go…" She tried to run past them but was grabbed at the waist and pulled back.

"I don't think so!!!" One of them said. They began laughing as Orihime struggled and cried out for help. Her grocery bag on the floor now she began kicking and screaming.

"Please no!!!" She called as one of the guys began unbuttoning her blouse. Then, out of nowhere the two were knocked harshly in the head and collapsed before her. They didn't know what hit them. Literally. Orihime gasped and glared down at the two men. Behind them were they collapsed stood Grimmjow looking all the more displeased.

Orihime gulped, should she be happy or more frightened?

"Button up your shirt you look a mess," he said, giving her a scowl. Orihime swallowed and quickly buttoned her shirt up. It was already unbuttoned to were you could see her bra and she went red of embarrassment.

"Why didn't you use your powers on these assholes? Are you stupid???" Grimmjow spat at her.

Orihime buttoned the last button and gulped. "If I did that it'd cause problems… I'd look like… A monster…" She didn't look at Grimmjow. She turned and picked up her food, not even looking up at him once.

"Th-thank you… Very much…" She said stuttering, and Grimmjow could sense her fear. He could tell it was from what the men tried to do and from Grimmjow himself. The Arrancar rolled his cold blue eyes.

"Get your ass home now. You can't even defend yourself." He sneers at her and she feels herself whither away in his glare and words.

"Yes sir." She said and turned away from him. She began walking and then noticed he was following her. She got nervous again. "Were does Grimmjow stay at???" She asked. Grimmjow grinned, "stupid, last night I stayed at your house."

Orihime's eyes widened, she didn't remember seeing him stay.

"Don't you have a place to stay at?" She asked. He snickered.

"Yeah, your house. I'm livin there from now on."

Orihime's wide eyes stared at the ground as she walked.

"Is that a problem?" He asks darkly.

"N-n-n-o I'm fine with that…." She sighed. It wasn't as if she had much a choice anyway.

Orihime stuck her keys in the lock and opened up her house. She stepped in leaving the door for Grimmjow. While she headed into the kitchen Grimmjow took a seat on her sofa. He had already token a liking to it. When she finished putting away her groceries she joined Grimmjow but _all the way_ on the other side of the couch so they wouldn't have to be so close. In case he tried to hurt her more.

"SO if you stay here were'd you sleep last night, Grimmjow-sama?" She asked. Her big brown eyes glaring over at him.

Grimmjow pointed down at were they were sitting. Orihime raised a brow. She was sleeping here last night though. Then her eyes got wide again.

"Yup. I did. I slept here on this couch. It was either sleep here with you or sleep with mophead, and even though that bed if bigger I'd rather not end up having to… _touch _him."

Orihime nodded and was telling herself to calm down. She tried not to picture Grimmjow sleeping anywhere near her. But before she could block out the thought Grimmjow pursued.

"ya had yer back up agains the back part and I slept riiight next to ya'."

Orihime's wide eyes didn't dare look at him. Her face got red.

"ya know, you drool too."

Orihime was so embarrassed. Not only was he sleeping right next to her she drooled by him. She must have looked so stupid. "I'm sorry…" She gulped and stood and walked to her kitchen. The tension was so awkward she had to break out of it. While she was in the kitchen she could hear Grimmjow howling with laughter.

_How embarrassing!!!_ She thought as she banged her head against the counter.

~so how do you like it so far? I enjoy doing this. I based it off a comic I was making of bleach.~


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. Don't call a lawsuit on me… please? :3

* * *

The sun peaked through the sky of Karakura town. All seemed calm… The calm wouldn't last however. Orihime walked down the streets in the early morning. She wanted to visit her friend Tatsuki. But she never did make it there that day because seemingly from out of nowhere a cold hand grabbed her arm.

Orihime turned to stare into the green eyes of the one espada she was hoping to never see again. Ulquiorra.

"Did you enjoy your time away? Because you are to return, immediately." He tightened his grip on her arm. Orihime gasped. "N-no I won't!!!" She yanked out of his grip and made a run for it, but failed as the Arrancar's Sonido outwitted her.

He grabbed her.

Grimmjow jolted awake on the couch and caught his breath. He was suffering an odd nightmare. One of which included his betrayal of Aizen. He rubbed his head and headed to Orihime's room. But before he opened the door he sensed it. A generous amount of spiritual pressure emitting from somewhere. It matched the pressure of an espada and suddenly Grimmjow felt uneasy.

"Please be in here…" He said and swung open the door. All there was was a neatly fixed purple bed and nobody in it.

"Damnit!!!" Grimmjow dashed out of the apartment in a flash.

At the Kurosaki clinic Ichigo had sensed it too. He knew it meant no good. He and Rukia jolted out of the home quickly leaving there gigai behind. In the children's park Grimmjow and Ichigo butted heads.

"K-kurosaki!?" Grimmjow blurted.

"Grimmjow!?" Ichigo replied.

In unison the two shout, "I don't have time for this there's and espada here!" Ruki raised her thin brows. "Grimmjow you feel it too???" Grimmjow growled, he wanted to kill this Arrancar himself. "Damnit… Whoever it is took Orihime!!!" Grimmjow said.

Ichigo gasped. "You let an Arrancar take Orihime!??? Your dumbass!!!"

"I didn't know so shut the hell up, mophead!!!"

"Both of you cut it out," Rukia interrupted. "We need to get to the espada now… Grimmjow… You can come too." Rukia knew of him betraying his kind. She also knew he could be help. But she couldn't help but to feel uneasy and nervous around the man. She remembers how he almost killed her twice and knew that he was sadistic. She grabbed Ichigo and ran off, Grimmjow followed.

_Like I wanna' help these losers, I want to help Orihime_. Grimmjow growled as he ran along with the soul reapers.

When they made it Ulquiorra was already opening a way to hueco mundo. Ichigo wouldn't have it. He attacked Ulquiorra forcing the Arrancar to drop Orihime, Rukia caught the girl instantly. Ichigo fought and fought, and Grimmjow grew irritated by being left out.

Grimmjow dashed up to the sky to meet the battle and shoved Ichigo out of the way.

"Grimmjow what the hell!?" Ichigo shouted.

"This is my fight!!! Orihime is—" Grimmjow paused. He didn't want the redhead to know about Orihime being his slave. "She's under… my care."

Ulquiorra expression was as dull as always. "You don't actually think you can stand a chance against me, do you Grimmjow?"

"Stand a chance!? Ha! More like me bullying, yer nothing number four!!!" Kicking Ichigo away he dashed at the quarto espada with cero in hand.

Ichigo gasped; when Grimmjow kicked him he sent reiatsu through the boy's body making the impact horrifyingly strong. It sent Ichigo on a full force impact into the ground below. CRASH! He landed behind Rukia who was tending to an unconscious Orihime. "Ichigo!?" She glared back at him. Ichigo struggled to stand, he glared up at the sky and saw those two already slamming at each other in an all out battle.

"We shouldn't have let that moron come!!!" Ichigo huffed.

"I'm sorry… I thought he could help us…" Rukia sighed and looked over t Orihime.

Ichigo stood and kneeled next to the orange haired girl. He scanned her for any damage.

"She's alright, Ichigo, don't worry."

"Take her home." Ichigo said standing back up.

Rukia blinked, "what?"

"Take her home. I'll come with in a bit."

Rukia nodded, trusting that Ichigo wouldn't do something stupid. But she was wrong.

As she dashed off with the out cold girl in her arms Ichigo brought his hand to his face.

"Grimmjow…"

It didn't take ling before Grimmjow found himself on the ground below soaking in a pool of his own blood. He cursed several times before his vison was blurring. The last he saw was Ichigo's masked from going up to attack Ulquiorra. And then… Darkness.

"ICHIGO!!!"

Grimmjow's eyes fluttered open. He saw that black haired girl running right past him. He moved and felt the blood was already so sticky. How long has it been? He was still in pain however. He tilted his head back to glare at what was happening. He saw it in upside down vision due to his position.

Rukia Hurling herself to her knees before someone smothered in blood. Beside them was something turning to ash. He knew it was Ulquiorra. Grimmjow groaned as he forced himself to stand. He wobbled and stumbled his way behind Rukia.

"What happened?"

Rukia jumped as she was surprised.

"Can't you tell me!?" Her eyes were red of tears. Ichigo was splattered with blood. His gashes were so deep and his face was pail. Grimmjow would have assumed he was dead if it weren't for the boys chest rising and falling. Rukia spotted Grimmjow's injuries as well. "I was defeated… Before Ichigo started to fight." Grimmjow glared over at Ulquiorra dead body scattering to ashes into the wind. The panther Arrancar knelt down and scooped the boy into his arms.

"W-what're you doing!??" Rukia gasped.

"I'm taking him to Orihime. He defeated a number 4 espada, be happy fer him." Before she could protest he Sonido his way out of her view.

Orihime was crying and sobbing as she healed Ichigo. Grimmjow watched with an expressionless look on his face. Orihime shivered and shaked.

"Why are you crying… He's alive." Grimmjow asked, although he did not know why he asked.

Orihime sniffled. "I… Can never help… I cause trouble."

"You did nothing wrong. He's alive, aren't ya happy fer that?"

Orihime sighed. "Rukia-chan always gets to help Ichigo. All I can do is heal. If he would have died it would have been my fault."

Grimmjow growled.

"You listen to me. If ya weren't of any good use Aizen wouldn't be after you! And

Ya wouldn't be of use to me either!!! Yer a lot better than that Rukia girl so shut yer trap! I don't want to hear you talk crap about yourself anymore… I… Hate it!" He narrowed his glare at her. Orihime gasped. She couldn't know why an Arrancar would ever care what she thought about herself. Grimmjow stomped out of the room and out the window.

Leaving Orihime confused and her face stained of tears, Grimmjow went on a walk in the cold night. It was around the end of autum and winter would come about. The Arrancar shivered as he wandered the streets. Deep in his heart he was in shame. He lost to Ulquiorra and had Ichigo finish the job. It hurt. What also pissed him off was hearing Orihime speak such nonsense. He believed she had much more power than Rukia, and it made him ache to hear her put herself down. Though he didn't know why he'd even care. He kicked a can in his path.

"Dam that girl…"

~Wahlah! Phew this took me a while. Someone angered me on my old fanfic and sort of put my work down. But now I'm over it! Let the A lot on your plate fanfic continue!!! =_= even though I don't have… many fans…. *sighs and sits in a lonely corner* ~


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or any of the characters. No sue, please, I'm currently broke XD

* * *

Night fell upon the little town of Karakura. While people should be asleep… some weren't.

A light was on in Orihime's apartment. On her desk was school books, she was studying for a test. But she wasn't able to now. She stared dimly at the book. She tried to read every word but her mind kept blurring. The words wiggled and turned into blanks paces, she sighed.

"I'm so useless…" She said as she shut her eyes. She lays her arms on the desk and buried her face within them. "I can never do anything right… Kurosaki is hurt all because of me… I'm too weak to do anything…"

Her eyes burned and she cursed the tears that dared to seep through.

"Why can't I be more like Rukia…" her lip quivered. "She is always helping Kurosaki… She has the power to fight and Kurosaki would do anything for her…" Her voice broke into silent sobs.

"Shut up."

She gasped and turned around in her seat to see Grimmjow standing there glaring furiously.

Orihime felt pretty low when he looked at her that way. She stared down at her feet and kept quiet, not wanting to anger the arrancar.

"Do you hear yourself??? Sitting here crying like a baby… ya' say you want to be like that piece of trash Rukia yet you do nothing!"

The words made Orihime's heart hurt.

"Look, you HAVE to tell Kurosaki that ya' love him already!!!"

Orihime shot open her eyes and glared at Grimmjow. Did her ears deceive her??? How did he know!???

-

At the Kurosaki clinic someone was awake as well. Ichigo laying on his bed still out but healed. Rukia at bedside with her back leaned against the bed reading a book. She rubbed at her neck and sighed. Suddenly the red headed boy began to stir. Ruki threw the book aside and leaped to his attention.

"Ichigo!?? Ichigo are you alright???"

Ichigo slowly opened one eye and winced at the room light.

"Ngh… Were am I… Orihime… Is she alright???"

Rukia let out a sigh of relief. "She is just fine…"

Ichigo sat up in his bed and rubbed his head. "ughh…"

"…Ichigo…" Rukia said quietly.

"Hm?" He looked at her.

SLAP!

Ichigo's eyes were wide with his head shot to the other side. He was just slapped by Rukia.

"Rukia!??? What the hell!???"

"you idiot!!! When will you ever learn!???"

Ichigo stared at her with wide eyes of confusion. That slap really hurt…

"You always think you can do things on your own… You are getting yourself hurt!!!!"

Ichigo got it now…

-

"Tell him… I love him???" Orihime stared at Grimmjow from across the room. Still surprised that Grimmjow could say such a thing.

"How did you know???" She asked, her eyes pleading.

"It's soo obvious!!! That Kurosaki is a MORON for not knowing!"

Orihime felt her heart pound quickly. "N-No!!! I… I can't tell Ichigo how I feel!!!"

She looked away her face reddening deeply. "I mean… What if he doesn't feel the same???"

"Are you fucking retarded??? How would you ever know if ya' keep it to yourself all the time!???"

Orihime looked down embarrassed.

"Look at you… Would you stop being such a coward!??? How can you expect him to every love you if you haven't even the courage to tell him how you feel!???"

Orihime looked down. She couldn't think of any excuse. Because Grimmjow was right.

'He's right… I… I have to tell Ichigo….'

'I can't be scared… I love Ichigo… And he must know how I feel!!!!' Orihiem leaped up out of her seat and rushed to the door. She stopped and glared back at the teal eyed arrancar.

"..Thank you Grimmjow…"

Grimmjow glared at her. "Whatever… Do what ya' got to do…"

Orihime gave him a warm smile and ran out. Grimmjow felt weird having someone look at him that way… It felt weird for him to actually help her with no reward. He decided not to dwell on it.

So Orihime was on her way to the Kurosaki clinic, in the middle of the night in the autumn cold.

-

"Listen… Rukia… I had to do it…" Ichigo looked away from Rukia. He always avoided eye contact when he wanted to avoid help from friends. Rukia knew this. "Orihime is my friend!"

Rukia clenched her fists. "Ichigo she's all our friend!!!" She clenched her teeth, "you always think you can do it alone… Like it's yours and only your burden to deal with…. You just…."

Ichigo looked at her and felt his heart sink. Tears were coming out of Rukia's eyes.

"Rukia…"

"I don't understand Ichigo… I don't understand how you can be so selfish."

Down stairs the door knocked. Ichigo's younger sister Karin rushed to the door and opened it. Orihime's nose was red as the cold stung her face while she ran. She panted.

"You're Ichigo's friend." Karin said in her monotone voice.

"Yes… Is he here???"

"Rukia… I'm so sorry…" He glared at Rukia as she silently wept. Orihime tiptoed up the stairs and leaned by the door to hear. 'I hear crying…' She leaned by the crack of the door and peeked in. 'Rukia is crying!!! What are they talking about…?'

"…I never thought of it as selfish…" Ichigo said. His heart hurt when he saw the soul. reaper before him cry. Guilt overwhelmed him as she spoke.

"What would I do if I lost you Ichigo...? Knowing I could have helped?"

Rukia's hand slipped onto Ichigo's and held it tightly. Ichigo blushed.

Orihime watched feeling somewhat lost as her heart sunk.

"Ichigo…" Rukia glared up at the redhead, staring him in his chocolate eyes.

"Would you promise me… To ad least tell me when you're going to do something stupid?" Ichigo glared back into her dark eyes.

"I promise…. If you promise to never leave me."

Orihime's heart had dropped completely as the two leaned closer to eachother.

"I promise." They said in unison, and the space between their heads closed as they connected their lips.

'Oh no…' Orihime covered her mouth with her hand. They were kissing and she saw it.

She leaned away from the door and leaned against the wall, as if she'd fall because her knees grew weak. There was a knot in her throat… And her heart hurt…. 'It hurts so much…' Tears strolled down her face as she begun to run down the stairs.

"Orihime?" She gasped and stopped. Ichigo and Rukia stood at the door glaring at her.

"What're you doing here?" Ichigo asked.

In a haste Orihime whipped the tears from her eyes. "Sorry... I eavesdropped." She spun around and pulled up a big, fake, smile. "I came to see you were alright… But now I'm just so happy for you and Kuchiki-san!" She laughed.

Ichigo and Rukia blushed, not knowing she'd seen that.

"Well…" Orihime started, "You're okay so… See ya'!" She tried to leave but was stopped again. "Hey Orihime, wait." Orihime stopped and glared at Ichigo, making sure not to look into those eyes. "If you hadn't helped I would have died…."

Orihime looked away.

"Thank you… So much…"

Orihime smiled. "Ichigo saved me from Ulquiorra… I returned the favor."

"You're a great friend Orihime… Never forget that."

_That's all I will ever be to you…_

Orihime heard the voice in her head and her heart hurt again. "Y-You… Y-You're a great friend too Kourosaki…" Tears slid out of her eyes as she smiled at Ichigo. Rukia and Ichigo stared in concern as Orihime hurried down stairs. "Have a good night." She said as she left.

"she must have been so happy to see you were alright…" Rukia assumed.

Ichigo stared at the stairway were Orihime no longer was.

Rukia hugged Ichgio and leaned on his shoulder. "See… We all care deeply about you, Ichigo."

-

The little river of Karakura town was quiet. Tatsuki was taking her every night jog down it when she noticed someone standing by it. She approached the person and saw Orihime standing there.

"Tatsuki!" Orihime said Turing to glare at her best friend.

"Orihime what are you doing out here!? It's nearly the end of fall and you're wearing a skirt at night???"

Orihime smiled. "Yeah… I know…"

She glared at the river, it sparkled in the moonlight. "The water… It's beautiful…"

Tatsuki softened her glare. "Orihime you are going to get sick." She slipped off her jacket and placed it on Orihime's shoulders.

"Tatsuke is always looking out for me… Such a good friend you are…"

"Orihime… Are you alright?"

Orihime smiled.

"I wasn't at first… But I feel better now. I learned that when you truly love someone you want them to be happy. Even if it's not happy with you."

Tatsuki smiled. "C'mere you." She pulled Orihime into a hug. Suddenly a snow flake flew down beside Orihime and the two looked up.

"It's snowing!!!"

It was the first snow of the year and Orihime shared it with Tatsuki, her best friend.

~I could be the first guy to make a shoujo XD lol. This came out so girly when I read it over w oh well I'm content. Again, it's from a manga I was making so it was hard for me to be very vivid. 'w' ~


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Ugh I hate going over this… I do not own bleach or any of the characters. It it Tite Kubos, forgive me. =/

* * *

Snow drifted and fell to the town below. It was winter at last and the inhabitants of karakura town made no haste to prepare for it. Orihime's apartment door flung open and she hurried in. She did a little hopping dance from the coldness of outside. "Grimmjow I'm back," she announced with a bag of groceries in her arms. "Huh?" She glared over at the sofa to see Grimmjow fast asleep on it.

She gasped and peeked over at him. She had one arm behind his head and the other on his side. His hair was slightly messy and his face didn't look so intimidating.

'Wow… He looks so peaceful like this…' Orihime thought to her self. Then her eyes bugged open when she gasped. "Oh no!!!" She eyed his clothing up and down. "Ah, his clothes are all torn and dirty… He needs a new wardrobe…"

She headed to her kitchen and set down the brown grocery bag. An idea popped into her mind. "I know!!! I can buy Grimmjow some new clothing!"

"hmm…." She assumed the thinking pose. "But what should I get… A cowboy outfit! A business suit… A KITTY COSTUME!!!" She shook her head snapping out of her imaginative images.

"No no no, he'd kill me if I did that…" She sighed and leaned against the table. "I don't know how to shop for guys' clothes… I always wear dresses and and…. AND PINK!!! How can I do this for Grimmjow without making him look dumb…."

She thought for a moment… then it came to her.

She picked up the phone and dialed Ichigo's number.

At the Kurosaki clinic the phone rang and Ichigo walked up to get it. "I got it---"

BAM! Ishin kicked Ichigo right in the face knocking the boy to the other side of the room.

"I'm the dad I ANSWER THE PHONE!" he shouts. Ichigo sat there rubbing his face angrily.

"Hello?"

"Hi… uhm… This is Orihime… Is Ichigo there?" Orihime asked shyly.

"Hm??? Why do you want to talk to him???"

Ichigo crept up behind his dad angrily about to attack then WHAM!

Ishin slammed the phone into the redhead's face. "Phone's for you it's orihime or something."

Orihime stood waiting as she heard several loud smashes in their background.

"Hello?" Ichigo says, his dad sitting in a crater on the wall KO'd.

"Oh, hi Ichigo, it's me Orihime!!! I need to ask you for a favor…"

Orihime arrives at the Kurosaki clinic.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo exclaims. "WHY WOULD I HELP PICK OUT CLOTHES FOR GRIMMJOW!?"

"Because his are all worn out!!! He needs knew clothes!!!" Orihime pouted puffing out her cheeks.

"I could care less if he ended up naked!" Ichigo hissed.

"Really???" Orihime stared at him.

Ichigo got the splitting image of Grimmjow pursuing battle with him in the nude and suddenly went uneasy.

"Errr… You know what I mean…"

"PLEASSEEEEE ICHIGO????" Orihime begged with watery eyes. "I want to do something nice for him!!!"

"WHY HE'S NEVER NICE TO YOU!"

Orihime stomped her foot defiantly. "I don't care….. PLEASE!?"

Ichigo sighed.

The mall was being decorated, getting ready for Christmas. Orihime and Ichigo walked around searching for a decent clothes store.

"Oh boy!" Orihime excited, "clothes shopping for Grimmjow!"

Ichigo had a look on his face like he'd wished he were somewhere else.

"Let's stop here, Ichigo!" Orihime said pulling him into a clothes shop.

Ichigo was shuffling through some clothes when Orihime jumped up by him.

"Ichigo look!!!" She held up a white T-Shirt with a little cat saying "nya nya".

Ichigo smiled at her, "oh wow…"

"I want to get this so bad for him but he'd kill me!" She laughed as she put it back.

"Er yeah," Ichigo started, "well I got some clothes… This size looks big enough for him." Orihime ran her hands on them examining. "Wow these are real nice."

Ichigo glared away. "Yeah well I'm only doing this for you…"

Orihime smiled.

"And for the sake of not seeing Grimmjow's bare ass."

Orihime giggled. "I'll go pay for these. She skipped off to the cash register.

Ichigo watched her as she began paying.

'Geez… After all that guy did to her she is so kind to him…' Ichigo remembered seeing the arrancar strangle her when she refused to heal Ichigo.

'Well.. Now that I think of it I seemed to show a bit of mercy to him…' He remembered blocking the attack from Nnoitra while Grimmjow was down.

Orihime walked up to him with plastic bags full of Grimmjow's new clothes.

"Wanna' get something to eat? I'll pay."

Ichigo glared at her, "I can pay for myself."

"Ok" Orihime smiled.

They sat in the food court, Orihime had a tray of Soba noodles and Ichigo had a sandwich. (mmm…) They talked a bit.

"So uhh… You and Rukia'chan are finally together huh…" Orihime says.

Ichigo blushed slightly looking down. "Heh… Yeah…"

Orihime's glare turned a bit serious. "…Do you love her?"

Ichigo looked over at her saying nothing, a bit shocked.

Orihime gasped. "ah!!!" She rubbed her head nervously. "I'm sorry hahaha! Did I go to far???" She quickly turned to her food and began slurping it up.

"It's alright." Ichigo said. "Hey Orihime… Can I ask you something?"

The redheaded girl poked her head up, "of course you can Ichigo!"

Ichigo looked pained for a moment before he straightened up. "What's going on between you and Grimmjow?" Orihime stared at him, then back down at her food.

"Well… What do you mean…?"

"He's always hanging around you… Picking on you… Hurting you… But he lives with you! What the hell is going on???" He tried to look the girl in the eye but Orihime wouldn't look at him. She stared down in self conflict.

'Oh no… What do I say??? I can't think of an excuse… I couldn't ever lie to Ichigo… I love him!!!' Orihime suddenly remembered what Grimmjow said.

_And if ya be a good little slave and do what I say and keep this a secret… I promise ya I won't let Ichigo and you ever die._

She closed her eyes. 'To protect Ichigo I must lie…'

She sat up and glared at Ichigo, "Grimmjow saved me from getting hit by a bus so I repaid him by letting him stay at my house rather than hide around from the espada!"

Ichigo stared wide eyed at her.

"And Grimmjow and I happen to be friends now…" Orihime bit her lip.

Odd moment of silence…

Ichigo picked up his sandwich to take a bite, "Hmmph… Wow…"

A sweat drop exaggeratingly fell, 'he fell for it heheh….'

The two walked in the snow as Ichigo took her home. Orihime blushed at spending so much time with him.

"Well here's my house!!!" Orihime announced as they walked up to the apartment door.

"See ya around Orihime," Ichigo said turning to leave.

"Wait Ichigo!"

Ichigo stopped and turned to her.

"Uhmm…" She blushed, "Thank you… For going out of your way to help me… It was fun…"

Ichigo gave her a warm smile, "heh. No problem… Yeah… I guess it was…"

He then walked away leaving Orihime feeling so warm inside. She almost forgot how cold it was so she hurried inside.

"GRIMMJOW IM HOME!!! Again…"

The sofa was empty and Orihime stared. "Were did he—"

"BOOO!!!!" Orihime leaped up and screamed as Grimmjow startled her.

He howled with laughter as Orihime clutched her chest.

"Ah… You scared me…"

"Pshh" Grimmjow says, "Duh, that's the point."

Orihime shoved the bags at him happily, "Here!!! I went shopping for you!"

Grimmjow stared down at the bag and began rummaging through it.

"Your clothes were wearing out so I went out and got you some new ones."

Grimmjow stared at the clothes looking a bit shocked.

Orihime looked away, "Are you… Mad at me..?"

"Nah." He put them back in the bag, "I guess I did need new clothes."

Orihime felt warm and happy at hearing that. 'Thank god…'

"Uhm… Ichigo helped…" She smiled. Grimmjow glared at her.

"Which reminds me…"

Orihime looked up at him.

"Did you tell him how ya' felt?"

Orihime gasped. Grimmjow watched her as she said nothing. Orihime lowered her head. Grimmjow glared at her in disgust and walked past her. "Stupid girl… You are such a coward."

Those words hurt Orihime… She then blurted out, "I didn't tell him because I found out he loves Rukia!!!"

Grimmjows eyes widened and he stopped in his tracks.

"…What?"

Orihime's eyes burned and tears flooded out of them. Her fists clenched.

"I… I went to tell Ichigo I loved him but… I saw him kissing her…"

Grimmjow glared over at her.

"And now… They are together…"

She placed her hands over her face and began sobbing. Grimmjow's face softened and he looked somewhat sympathetic. It felt strange to him.

"I-I'm sorry… I know you hate it when I cry… But I can't help it… Rukia was always just better than me…"

Grimmjow's eyes widened.

"NO!"

Orihime jolted and glared at Grimmjow.

"YOU TAKE THAT BACK NOW!"

He dropped the bags down.

"I hate hearing you put yourself down because of that woman!!!! She aint better than you!!!!! And Ichigo is a MORON for not seeing anything in ya but seeing plenty for that worthless soul reaper!!!!"

Orihime's eyes bugged wide, was she hearing things?

"You are WAY more beautiful, and you ACTUALLY have a personality!!!! You are of greater use and Ichigo is nothing but a dumbass for not seeing how special ya' are!!!!"

Grimmjow was very heated and angry. Orihiem was shocked and confused. She stared back at the arrancar not sure what to say, tears still rolling down her blushed cheeks.

Grimmjow shut his eyes and sighed. He quickly walked up to her and grabbed the back of her head shoving her into a hug. Orihime's eyes were wide… This man… He was… Hugging her??? Her eyes softened and she felt a bit of comfort from it.

"Just stop already…." Grimmjow said. Orihime held him back weeping into his chest.

Just outside the window they were not alone… Ichigo knew better than to trust Grimmjow… He wanted to see what he'd do if Orihime brought him clothes so he stood around watching in the window. Though he couldn't hear anything he was furious at the sight before him. His fist clenched tightly.

"I won't forgive you Grimmjow…. How DARE you touch her…"

Ichigo quickly dashed off into the snow full of anger and hate.

On the inside Orihime finally calmed down. She glared up at Grimmjow.

"Ok… I'll stop… Only if you try on your clothes and let me see how you look." She smiled. Grimmjow smirked then flicked her in the forehead.

"OWW!!!"

"Ok." Grimmjow said and picked up his bags.

Orihime rubbed her forehead smiling. That day she figured there was somewhat of a better understanding between the two… Despite Grimmjow's abuse, Orihime really did see him as a friend…

~YUSH!!! Done with that chapter!!! PHEW!!! Okay, I wrote the comice around Christmas time. SO sorry if I'm late, I should have uploaded around Christmas time but I didn't!!! BAD AUTHOR!! BAD!!!! *slaps self* ~


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: You know the deal. I do not own bleach or any of the characters. A sad thing, you know.

* * *

The snow blustered a bit outside Of Ichigo's window. There he sat, elbow perched on the sill, his cheek resting on his fist. His everyday pout. He watched outside in silence for a bit, but silence was broken.

"CHRISTMAS IS ALMOST HERE!!!" Kon leaped up squeeking about. "Aren't you excited Ichigo???"

Ichigo looked away grunting. "Tch…"

Kon got up close to Ichigo nudging him. "Itching to get Rukia a _special_ gift, huh?"

"Would you shut up already?" Ichigo growled about to attack the talking plushie.

"Sheesh okay, Grinch." Kon folded his arms.

'How can I think straight when all I see is that bastard Grimmjow putting his filthy paws on Orihime.' "Ichigo."

Ichigo turned to see Rukia in her soul reaper hakama.

"I got an assignment."

"Oh, Let me get ready." Ichigo says.

"Ichigo you're not coming on this one either." Rukia said.

"What1?" Ichigo exclaimed, "Come on, I feel better!"

"Maybe Physically but not mentally. I know theres something bothering you, Ichigo." Rukia states. Ichigo stared at her not sure what to say. Rukia kneeled on the bed. "Just rest a bit… Take it easy." She gave him a kiss on the forehead then stood back up. "See you in a bit." She jumped through the wall.

Chappy walked up to Ichigo with a big grin, "So what're we going to do today, Ichigo???"

Ichigo stood slipping on a jacket. "_We_ aren't doing anything." He walked past Chappy and kon. "_I_ am going out."

Chappy sneered at him. Kon began laughing until Chappy kicked him in the face.

The air was much chillier and it's been a few weeks since he last been to Orihime's house. He neared it headed up to Orihime's door knocking on it calmly.

Orihime peeked out, "Ichigo? Hi!!! What brings you here!" Orihime said excited, like a dog wagging it's tail.

"Uhm… Can I come in?" Ichigo asked.

"Ofcourse!!!" Orihime lead him in. "Would you like anything to drink?" Ichigo glanced around. The giant TV and Toshiro and Rangiku were gone, no longer staying with Orihime. And on the sofa… Was Grimmjow. Grimmjow glared up at Ichigo, looking pretty bored. Ichigo narrowed his eyes at the arrancar.

"Yeah… A drink would be great…" Ichigo said without taking his eyes of the blue haired one.

"Ok. What kind?"

"Anything."

"Oh uhh… Ok…" She dashed off into her kitchen leaving two enemies alone in the room. Grimmjow stared back at Ichigo.

"What the hell are you looking at, shinigami?" Grimmjow says at last.

"That big ass bruise on your face."

"What bru---"

BAM! Ichigo fisted Grimmjow straight across the face.

"That bruise!!!"

Ding ding ding! The match was on. The two grabbed at eachother and began attacking, with forceful punched and slamming. Orihime heard the ruckus and immediately dashed out, drink in hand. Already Ichigo had blood trickling down his mouth and Grimmjow was bruised.

"What are you guys doing!???" Orihime exclaimed.

"Stay out of this!!!" Grimmjow snapped at her, only leaving him open for Ichigo to headbut his skull harshly. He kicked the red head off into a wall and Ichigo wasted no time to leap out of the way when Grimmjow shoved his fist in the wall.

"G-Guys!!!" Orihime pleaded, but was unheard. Suddenly Grimmjow stumbled back from one of Ichigo's attacks and bumped into Orihime, spilling the drink all over her chest and sweater. "Eek!!!"

Orihime stared down at the purple stain.

"Nice one, douche!!!" Ichigo shouted at Grimmjow.

"Enough!!! What are you two doing!???"

"Berry started it!!!" Grimmjow shouts. Orihime glared over at Ichigo in shock. "What??? Why would you do that, Kurosaki???"

Ichigo gave Grimmjow a scolding look before answering, "A few weeks ago when I went shopping I _saw_ what you guys did!!! I saw that bastard yelling at you one moment, then _holding_ you the next!!!" Orihime gasped.

"Just what the hell was he even doing _touching_ you!??? Why should he _ever_ touch you!??"

Grimmjow smirked. "Why would you care? I wasn't hurting her…"

"Sh-Shut up…" Ichigo hissed back.

A dark grin crawled on Grimmjow's face, and Orihime caught sight of it.

'I've seen that smile before… What is he thinking???'

"I don't want you putting your filthy hands on her." Ichigo states bluntly.

"Hehe… Oh?" Grimmjow says. Hi slid his hand onto Orihime's shoulder. "Well yer' going to have to get used to it."

Ichigo's breath hitched.

"Because," Grimmjow begun, "Orihime and I are together."

'EH!???' Orihime's mind begun to run wild.

Ichigo's face went bright red as he too was shocked.

A deep deep blush covered Orihime's face and she was very confused. Grimmjow just grinned triumphantly. Orihime turned her eyes to look at Grimmjow in a way like, 'what are you saying???'

"Isn't that right, Orihime??? Tell him… Tell him we're together…" His grip on her shoulder tightened and it hurt her a bit. "No need to keep it a secret Orihime."

Orihime now knew this was an order.

"Y-Yes it is true!!! Grimmjow and I are together Ichigo…" She was blushing so brightly. She had no idea why Grimmjow was doing this but it was so embarrassing. She looked down. "Sorry I k-kept it a secret from everyone…"

Ichigo was quiet for a moment… His eyes wandered down. "Oh… I see….. Then… Sorry I trouble you two…" His eyes glared up at Grimmjow and his teeth gritted at seeing that damn smirk.

"Damnit…" He stomped his foot hard, "Orihime what are you thinking he's and arrancar!!!???"

Orihime turned her head away quickly. This was so nerve wrecking.

"You listen to me Grimmjow, if I find out you hurt Orihime, I WILL KILL YOU!!!!"

Orihime was shocked to hear Ichigo blurt that out. Grimmjow couldn't help but to chuckle as Ichigo stomped to the front door. He stopped and glared back at Orihime. "Have a good day Orihime…"

"You too…" Orihime said quietly.

Ichigo slammed the door shut.

"…Grimmjow…" Orihime says quietly.

"Yes?" Grimmjow answers.

Suddenly Orihime was spazing out flailing her arms, "ARE YOU CRAZY!??? Me and you!??? Together!??? What's going on!????? I don't understand!!!"

Grimmjow snickered, "Are you really that dumb?"

Orihime tilted her head, "huh???"

"Ichigo is jealous!" Grimmjow said grinning.

Orihime gasped. "W-wha!?? No that can't be!!!! Ichigo can't be… He loves Rukia!!!"

"Tch, apparently not enough." Grimmjow snickers, "That's why if you pretend to go out with me Ichigo will realize how he feels about ya'!"

Orihime hid her face in her hands. "Ichigo he… he… wha… ah…."

"Not to mention this will be a great way to piss Ichigo off!!!! HAHAHA!!!" Grimmjow howled with laughter. Orihime glared at him. "Of course… He had to have some of his own personal gain in this…"

-

A while later at the small river by Karakura town Ichigo, Rukia, Chad and Uryu stood in the snow.

Ichigo spoke up, "ok, look… I brought you all here to discuss something very important and horrible that has happened."

Uryu sneered at Ichigo, "It _better_ be important."

"Shut up…" Ichigo hissed, "Ok… try and remain calm…"

Everyone stared at Ichigo.

"Orihime's dating the enemy Grimmjow!!!" He blurted out.

Everyone was shocked immediately.

"What!??" Uryu shouts.

"Ichigo is this true?" Rukia asks.

"Psh… I wish it wasn't… they told me themselves!!!"

Uryu poked his glasses, "this is horrible…"

"Yeah and I don't like it!" Ichigo says.

"Isn't this kind of between those two… And not any of our business…?" Chad says. Everyone turns to him.

"NOWAY!" Ichigo and Uryu say in unison.

"I don't know…" Rukia starts, "I think Sado is right…"

"WHAT!?" They shout again.

"Well think about it," Rukia folds her arms, "Grimmjow hasn't been doing anything for the espada lately… Plus those two may be really smitten… I'll admit I'm pretty worried but it's her decision… Not ours."

Everyone watched Rukia.

"Fine! But I'm still keeping an eye on them!" Ichigo said.

Rukia smirked. "Good… Now listen to what _I_ have to say."

All eyes on Rukia. "On Christmas Eve Urahara is having a Christmas party at his place… We're all invited and we can bring whoever we want…"

"I'm not going." Ichigo says bluntly.

"I'll bet Orihime is going." Rukia says. "Plus _I'm_ going so you _better_!"

Ichigo groaned.

"I'll go I guess…" Chad says.

"If I'm not busy I'll go." Uryu says.

"Ok! Meeting adjourned!"

They began walking away.

"Meeting???" Ichigo said mocking Rukia.

"Shut up." Rukia hissed.

'They fight so much for a couple' Uryu thinks.

~BUAH!!!! Tis' done! There. I remember my Christmas party!!! ^_^;;; hehe… Anyway I HATE URYU!!! o I also hate Rukia believe it or not but I'm very fair in my writing. UNLIKE MOST ORIHIME HATERS WHO ARE JEALOUSE AND ARE UNFAIR IN THERE FANFICS. I don't get people out of character and I make sure it goes the way it should. Not the way I want it to (otherwise Rukia would be dead =_=) :D ~


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or any of the characters. Sorry Tite Kubo.

* * *

CHRISTMAS ONE!

The streets and stores were filled with all sorts of Christmas decorations. It was Christmas eve and everyone was excited. "Oh boy!!! Christmas party!!! What should I wear…"

Orihime's bedroom swung open as Grimmjow stepped in, "Hey Orihime I--"

"AHHHHHHHHH GRIMMJOW!!!" Orihime hadn't dressed yet she was still in her bra and underwear.

Grimmjow stared at her dully and blinked. "Don't cut me off bitch."

Orihime pulled a blanket over herself. "I just wanted you to know I'm bringing my sword."

"Wha??? Why???"

"Incase if I feel like battling Kurosaki DUH!" He slams the doors shut.

Orihime sighed. She wished this could be less difficult.

"I can't wait to give everyone their presents!" She said. A particular present sat on her nightstand, a small box with a ribbon on it.

The two arrived at Kisuke's dressed formally, they walked up to the door of the old shop.

"Try to be nice." Orihime asks.

"Shut up." Grimmjow replied. The door swings open. "Hi there Orihime!!! And uh… Arrancar…"

"Hi Urahara-san." Orihime bows. She then rummages through a bag and pulls out something. "Here's your gift!"

She handed him a red beret cap, with his name sloppily stitched on it.

"O-Oh… thanks…. You two come on in!" Urahara said chuckling a bit. Orihiem stepped in and Grimmjow followed, but was stopped by Urahara.

"I bet you feel like a lucky fellow." He says grinning at the ex-espada. "Must be so happy to get a girl like that."

Grimmjow kept his casual frown. "Yeah I'm so happy I don't _feel_ like smiling."

He walked past Urahara after Orihime. Urahara glared back at him with a grin.

Grimmjow hated every aspect of going to this stupid party… It was just another day, why was it so important? He sat watching all the soul reapers and vizards. He was in a room full of enemies… A few humans were here too… and they were staring at him.

Chizuru and Tatsuki sat in front of Grimmjow staring at him. He stared back looking very annoyed.

"More sauke please!!!" Matsumoto announced, her breasts bouncing when doing to.

Toshiro who sat beside her groans, "I think you've had more than enough…"

Renji was having a panic attack as he harassed Rukia.

"Why didn't you tell me you liked Ichigo!??? You never tell me anything!!!"

Rukia punched him in the face, "Because you'd act this way!!!"

"Hi Tatsuki!!!! Orihime skipped up to Tatsuke I and Chizuru.

"Orihime!!! Is it true you're going out with this bozo!?"

Grimmjow growled.

"Yes…" Orihime answers.

"NOOO!!!!" Chizuru whines, "He he he he is soo manly!!! You need someone as feminine and understanding… Like me!!!"

"Beat it!!!" Tatsuke hisses at the lesbian then stands by Orihime. "Well it's your decision and I'm going to have to go with it, I guess." She smiled.

Orihime gave her a sweet smile before shoving a present at Tatsuki.

"Here for you!"

The two exchanged gifts as Grimmjow watched rolling his eyes. Matchign friendship bracelet for eachother, and a locket for Orihime. Why were they getting to sentimental over it? Grimmjow hated this holiday and saw no point it. He had never received a gift in his life.

"I'm going to give Ichigo and Rukia their gifts. Wait here!" Orihime said and dashed off.

"Ok." Tatsuki stood by Grimmjow, feeling a bit uncomfortable near him.

Grimmjow sighed, "She talk about you a lot."

Tatsuki glared at him in shock.

"Especially in her sleep." Grimmjow nodded.

"You… Sleep with her???" Tatsuki asked shakily.

"Well… Actually this one time," he started but then Tatsuki fainted from shock.

"Ugh… Teen minds..." Grimmjow groaned.

"Hey Rukia and Ichigo!!!" Orihime walked up and handed them identical bracelets.

Rukia's had a bunny on it and Ichigo's had a strawberry. "See, matching bracelets!" Orihime giggled.

"Oh I love it!!! It looks just like chappy!!!" Rukia giggled.

Ichigo stared at his. "Gee… Thanks…"

Orihime blushed, somewere she kind of wished she and Ichigo would have matching bracelets…

"We got a present for you too." Ichigo said. They handed her a thick book labeled, 'Onigami's Cook Book.'

Ichigo leaned by Orihime, "promise me you'll use these recipes instead!"

A while of chatting and gift exchanging passed. Orihime had finished giving out her presents. Grimmjow sat in the sidelines during the night. Soon Rangiku approached the 'couple'.

"Do you guys have any cute nicknames for eachother yet???" Rangiku said bouncing.

"Cute… Nicknames?" Orihiem didn't really understand dating considering she never did date.

"You know like, 'sweety'…" Rangiku starts.

"And pumpkin!" Asano said making kissy lips by Rangiku.

Rangiku shoved his face away. "Yeah!!!"

Orihime laughed nervously, "n-no we.."

"I call her melons." Grimmjow interrupts snickering.

Everyone laughed. Orihime pouted in embarrassment.

"Fine… I uhh… Call him kitty!" Orihime says. Grimmjow glares at her furiously.

Everyone bursts into laughter. Grimmjow yanks on a strand of her hair, "I do this for fun too!!!"

"Owww!!! Owww!!!" Orihime whines blinking away tears.

Rangiku glared up and suddenly gasps.

"EVERYONE EVERYONE LOOK!!!!" She points above Orihime and Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow and Orihime are under the mistletoe!!!" Rangiku announced excitedly. Everyone roared with laughter.

"Kiss her!!!!" Shouts Shinji.

"Yeah!!! Do it!!!" Yoruichi agrees.

Grimmjow stood by Orihime raising a brow. "Kiss?"

"Mistletoes… You kiss when you're under one…" Orihime's face went completely red as she hid in her hands.

"I-I don't think so…" Orihime was stuttering.

Ichigo growled growing very angry. "This is so stupid…"

Urahara calls out, "c'mon don't be a party pooper!!!"

"Kiss??? All this for some stupid leaf?" Grimmjow snorted.

"DO IT! DO IT! DO IT!" Everyone chanted.

"Okay, if we do it will you all shut the hell up!?" Grimmjow shouts. "YESS!" They replied. Orihiem leaped in surprise. "Wh-what!??"

"It's just a kiss, it aint' a marriage sentence." Grimmjow said turning to Orihime infront of her.

"And hey," he shifted his blue eyes to the side, "loverboy's looking."

Orihime looked to see Ichigo standing there with his arms folded looking pretty cross.

"C'mon let's get these morons off our backs." Grimmjow said, hearing people urge them to proceed. Orihime nodded.

Grimmjow leaned down by Orihime, who's neck was craning to kiss. Orihime's heart pounded so fast, she was afraid it'd leap out of her chest onto Grimmjow's feet. Her face was heated and red and she was so nervous. 'Why am I so nervous??? I know this kiss won't mean anything…' She glared into Grimmjow icy turquoise eyes, they were pretty hypnotic for the moment.

Ichigo shoved past everyone and left the room in a hurry. Orihime could smell Grimmjow's breath at this point and it smelled of Ginseng sweetened tea. She smiled, liking the smell and finally their lips connected.

Everyone cheered and awed, Orihime's eyes were closed and Grimmjow's eyes shifted to see Ichigo was gone. He ignored it and shut his eyes deepening the kiss before pulling away. Orihime turned her head away from Grimmjow red and embarrassed. Everyone laughed. "Aww Orihime is blushing!!!" Rangiku shouts. Grimmjwo shrugged his blush off his face. "I'll be outside for a bit." Grimmjow says. Tatsuki grabs Orihime pleading her to hang out with her a bit. "Ok!" She says to Grimmjow before running off.

Ichigo stood at the balcony looking pretty dull. His hand resting under his cheek. "Kurosaki." Ichigo turns his head to see Grimmjow walking out to the balcony.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow grinned, "couldn't stomach us kissing?" Grimmjow snickered. Ichigo turned his head away angrily. "Whatever." He replies.

"I stuck my tongue in her mouth." Grimmjow says snickering.

"WHAT!?" Ichigo shouts, making Grimmjow howl with laughter.

"I was kidding, moron!" Grimmjow snickered.

Ichigo looked away angrily. He didn't think it was funny at all. Grimmjow glared at Ichigo, the grin never leaving his face. "If ya' like Rukia so much… Why do ya' get so jealous of Orihime and I?" Ichigo's eyes widened and his face went red.

"I don't get jealous." Ichigo snarls. "I just care about Orihime.

Grimmjow frowns. "Why did you choose Rukia? What makes her better than Orihime?"

"Why do you care aren't you dating Orihime!??" Ichigo snaps back at him.

Grimmjow smirked. "When I get proof ya' like Orihime… I'm going to tell her."

Ichigo stared at Grimmjow.

Back inside Rukia was talking to Renji and Toshiro. "Rukia!!!" Rukia turned her head to see Ichigo walking up to her. "Let's go." Ichigo says bluntly. "What?" Rukia says. Ichigo looked pretty angry so she just nodded. "Ok… Bye Renji." She waved and left with Ichigo. Back at the balcony Grimmjow was leaning on the railing, he looked pretty bored. The door open and Orihime walked out.

"Ichigo stormed out with Rukia…" Orihime said. She was pretty concerned.

Grimmjow snickered.

"…" Orihime walked up to Grimmjow and leaned behind him, "I got you a present!"

Grimmjow raised a brow. "What1? Why?"

"Because it's Christmas! Everyone needs presents on Christmas!" She handed him a little box with a ribbon on it. Grimmjow didn't see this one. HE tugged at the ribbond and opened it up.

It was a silver fish bone earring. The eyes were red rubies and two more red rubies lined up the spine bone. He glared over at Orihime's smiling face.

"Kitties love fish!" She giggled.

'Damn…' Grimmjow thought, 'I didn't get her anything…. Yet…'

Grimmjow hopped over the balcony.

"Hey were are you going!?" Orihime called out watching him leave.

"I'll b back soon." He ran off. Orihime watched. "I hope he isn't mad at me…"

Grimmjow at last arrived at the last place he'd think to go… Hueco Mundo. It looked the same as he last saw. Empty… White sand… A peaking moon in a dark sky. He loathed this place almost as much as he loathed the earth world. He sonidod his way to a cave he'd seen a long time ago… When he was an adjucha. Behind the small opening to the under ground cave a big hollow peaked out and proceeded to attack Grimmjow.

"Go away." Grimmjow says dully and blasts the creature away with a mere cero.

He slipped into the cave and found it. There, was a pristine, crystal flower. He couldn't know how it got here… He couldn't know why. But he remembered finding the thing when he was adjucha. Perhaps someone left the trinket here… But then again who comes to Hueco Mundo carrying things this pretty?

He kneeled by it and picked it up. It was a bit light and it shone in the moonlight. He slipped it in his pocket. "This'll be a good present… Girls like pretty stuff, don't they?"

"Isn't this a surprise." Said a familiar voice. Grimmjow spun around to glare at Gin. Grimmjow gritted his teeth, he hated this guy almost as much as Aizen.

"My, my… Whaddya' know." Gin's everyday grin that annoyed the hell out of Grimmjow widened, "here I thought I found something do present to Lord Aizen and all I find is you showing your treacherous face again."

Grimmjow snarled at the ex-soul reaper. "Get out of my way _fox-face_."

"I see you haven't learned any manners…" Gin said, touching the hilt of his weapon. "You know lord Aizen was really disappointed when he found out you betrayed us… He thought you had a lot of potential…"

"Like I give a fuck." Grimmjow hissed.

"_All the same_ Grimmjow, you're a traitor. And you know what we do to traitors?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened, in an instant Gins zanpakuto had extened and pierced right through his chest.

"We kill them!!!" Grimmjow yanked back and drew his own blade in slight pain. "I'd like to see you try, bastard!!!" He charged at Gin and the two started to engage in battle.

-

Back in the human world at Urahara's place everyone had already left… All except Orihime.

Urahara stepped behind her. "Everyone is gone, you know." He says.

Orihime glared out the window, "Grimmjow hasn't come back…"

"Come on. I'll take you home."

Urahara walked with Orihime out in the snow. Silent for a moment. Urahara's glared at her. "So tell me… How's your guys' _fake_ relationship going?"

Orihime gasped and glared at him in shock.

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone."

"How did you know???" Orihime pleaded.

"I kinda' figured…" He chuckled. Orihime looked down.

"So why is it? Why are you two pretending to go out?"

Orihime sighed. "Grimmjow thinks it'll make Ichigo jealous and like me…"

"Ahhh…." Urahara nodded.

"B-but I don't want t break Ichigo and Orihime up!!! That's horrible!!!" Orihime says. She really meant it. She was a kind person, and would never break love up for her self.

Urahara chuckled. He pulled out his fan. "So if that kiss didn't mean anything… Why did you look so into it?" he teased.

Orihime blushed, "I did not!!! I was scared…" Urahara couldn't help but to laugh. She was so sweet and innocent. They arrived at Orihime's apartment.

"Ok, cya'!" Urahara turned to leave but Orihime stopped him.

"W-wait!!! I'm… uhm… Not used to being alone ever since Grimmjow stayed here… Please stay!"

Urahara sighed. "Sure… Why not."

-

Back at Hueco mundo Grimmjow was suffering greatly. He was wounded with several gashed on his abdomen and chest. He had only managed to slash Gin once, and it wasn't enough. Gin grinned at the former espada.

"You might as well give up now, Grimmjow." He jerked his weapon to the sight letting the blood splatter off it. "There's no way you could _ever_ beat me."

Grimmjow sneered at the white haired man. Oh, how he hated him… Always watching him back when he was espada… Grinning and chatting along, trying to engage in conversation with the arrancar. He was so creepy… And not to mention he was another one of Aizen's kiss ass's!

Grimmjow took a step back. "Yeah, so maybe yer' right…" He extended a hand into the air and a cero began to build up on it. Gin raised his brows.

"A cero? Do you think that could actually defeat me???" Gin said, his grin never leaving.

Grimmjow grinned as he continued to power it up. "No. I don't."

He blasted it into the ceiling of the cave causing the entire place to collapse in. In the midst of confusion Grimmjow found away to escape. As he dashed out of the cloud of smoke he laughed. "Tell Aizen that, kiss ass!!!" He said as he began limping with his leaps. Gin yanked some rubble off him and he coughed a bit frowning.

-

Orihime carried over some tea for Urahara as he was seated on the sofa. He thanked her then took a sip.

"I'm so sorry I asked you to stay here… I just feel real worried about Grimmjow." Orihime said, sitting beside him.

Urahara grinned. "How funny… I don't think anyone can resist being around you."

Orihime glared at him. "What do you mean?"

Urahara leaned back and sighed. "You're kind to everyone… Even an Arrancar. Nobody can help themselves but to be so kind to you."

"Th-that's not true…" Orihime looked down at her lap. "Grimmjow always calls out the most upsetting things about me… And laughs when he hurts my feelings… He always shoves me around and hurts me… Grimmjow hates me…"

Urahara raised a brow under his hat. He then let out a laugh. Orihime glared at him confused. Was that suppose to be funny?

"Ah… I never thought it'd be possible…" He says chuckling. Orihime raised her brow.

"What do you mean???"

"Orihime, did you ever think maybe he does all that to you because he likes you?"

Orihime's eyes widened and a blush shot across her face. "Wah!??? N-noway!!! That's just ridiculous!!!"

"Is it?" Urahara grinned.

Orihime looked away with a bright red face.

"Orihime, when little boys like girls, they bully them. Grimmjow probably doesn't even realize how he likes you and reacts to the feeling by hurting you. He's probably not used to this sort of thing."

'Him like me??? Impossible…' Orihime thought. Her eyes lowering a bit.

"How about you… Do you like him???"

Orihime snapped her head to look at Urahara when he asked the question. She was shocked. "M-Me??? Like Grimmjow!??? I… I…"

She was stuttering. She cursed herself for looking like such a fool, but why was it so hard to respond? Obviously she wanted to say no but… Oh no…

Orihime saw Urahara grinning and she knew he saw right through her. He leaned back on the couch and chuckled. "So you do care about him…"

Orihime shifted her eyes away and her face softened. "I… I don't know why… I'm such a horrible person… Liking someone who has such mean intensions…" Urahara sighed. She always put herself down like that.

"It's fine, Orihime. You can't take control of who you're going to like."

"I know but I---"

The two turned when the front door swung open. The cold air swooping in chilling them both. There stood a bloody, tethered, cut up, Grimmjow. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the flower.

"M-Mery Christmas, Orihime…"

Orihime's eyes widened, and the moment Grimmjow dropped to the floor she could have sworn her heart did too.

"GRIMMJOW!!!" Orihime leaped off the couch, Urahara staring in amazement.

What could have happened?

~Wee!!! This chapter took forever!!! The comic chapter was long to. Ok, heres the thing, next chapter will be the last chapter in my comic, so the chapters afterwards will be more vivid and well typed because I'm going to have to type my imagination. Not look at my comics and type what I see. ^_^ thank you for reading even if it isn't many people hahaha…~


End file.
